


A Samhain Story

by Dearieforever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearieforever/pseuds/Dearieforever
Summary: Set in the Fae verse.  Young Rumple and Dale go souling, begging for soul cakes, on Samhain night.  Will a spirit from the past haunt young Rumple, or will he and his family have an enjoyable holiday?





	A Samhain Story

With the arrival of Samhain came plenty of excitement. Rumple and Dale couldn't wait to go out souling together. Devon, Dale's little brother, was too little to walk far or carry a turnip with a candle in it, but he was old enough to munch a soul cake. They promised to bring him back a few cakes. Luckily the little boy was satisfied with that. 

He watched as Rumple and Dale carved faces into their turnips and put candles into them. Rumple was progressing with his magical studies, and charmed them so that they were safer to carry. They would have to disguise themselves. On Samhain night, they would have to blend in among ghosts, goblins, and other frightening creatures. Rumple used his magic to create a wonderful hobgoblin disguise for himself and Dale. Then they were ready to go.

“See you s-soon D-devon,” Dale told his little brother.

“Cakes?” Devon asked. Everyone laughed. Roberta, Hilda, and Tiger Lily were at the Hatters, so there was a small crowd there.

“Just starting to talk, but he knows that word,” Grace, Dale and Devon's mother, said.

“Of course,” Rumple laughed. He had a sweet tooth himself. “Don't worry, Devon. We'll bring back some nice easy to chew cakes.”

“Okay!” he cheered.

The two older boys headed out. Imp followed, wagging his tail happily. As they went door to door, Dale suggested they sing. 

“I don't have the best voice,” Rumple told him.

“You s- sing just f-fine,” Dale told him. Rumple knew Dale liked to sing. It was one of the few times he didn't stutter. So they sang Samhain souling songs as they went.

“Samhain night, at long last,  
we parade from ages past.  
A journey from the Otherworld!  
Oh the hairs that we have curled!”

They laughed as they went, collecting a wide variety of cakes. Some were more flaky, others more doughy. Some had nuts or berries. All were delicious. Some were saved for later, but of course others were sampled on the way. Even Imp received his share. Rumple gave him a cake at the first house. At first the collie refused to eat it, but carried it in his mouth proudly. When he finally ate it, he wanted more, and kept acting like he was starving. The boys, of course, obliged him. 

Having such fun, it was easy to lose track of time. Eventually the boys realized they were colder, and their jack o'lanterns seemed to be needed more as it grew darker. Most of the other children had already gone home. 

“We'd better head back home too,” Rumple told Dale. The other boy nodded.

With the streets deserted, the spookiness of the night began to affect them. It was, after all, the night when the dead could walk among the living. For some, that was a comforting thought. Rumple knew Roberta and Hilda missed their parents, and places were set at the table for them that night. Their spirits would be there. Yet some spirits would be less welcome. Tiger Lily had reminded Rumple to keep his magical shields up.

“What are you th- thinking?” Dale asked.

“My papa's been dead for a few years now. I wonder if he's close, and what he's thinking if he is.”

Would Malcolm's Stiltskin's spirit be near? Tiger Lily had explained as gently as possible what had happened after Rumple's mother was lost. She had held back part of the story, waiting until Rumple was older. Rumple had wanted to know where his parents were though. It was only natural to be curious. Tiger Lily had told him his papa had not deserved him, had not seen what a special son he had. Because of that, he had not wanted him.

So Rumple doubted his papa was anywhere near now. He'd been a cruel man from the sounds of things, but perhaps he'd simply decided to take no notice of him? Rumple told himself it was unlikely Malcolm would even care enough to try to hurt him or Dale, and anyway his shields were up.

“From wh- what I heard, he wasn't worth thinking about. Sorry, but it's t- true.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Rumple said. “He never bothered to check on me when he was alive. I don't think he's close now. If he is, I don't want him to be.” Rumple rarely thought of his father, but it was hard not to think of the dead this night. Rumple's uneasiness turned to anger at the thought of how little his father had cared. Something inside made him shout.

“If you can hear me, Papa, I'm fine! No matter what you thought of me, I have a family! They love me and I love them! So don't even bother crossing the veil to check on me! I'm learning a trade without you. I'm learning to use my powers without you! I'm having a wonderful Samhain with my best friend- without you! And someday I'll be a papa and I'll raise my children. I don't need you for that, because there's nothing you could ever teach me about loving the children I'll have someday! I'm not even going to think of you enough to miss you!”

Dale touched Rumple's shoulder gently and Imp licked his hand, but Rumple smiled rather than looking upset.

“Come on, Dale. Devon will be waiting for his share of the cakes. We got a lot this year, didn't we?”

There was no sign of any harmful spirits. Soon any feelings of being spooked or saddened were gone. The hurried back to the Hatter home where hot cider was waiting to warm them. Everyone joined in telling scary stories. Madsen, who was older than Dale's father Jefferson and had traveled even more than Jefferson had, had incredible stories. Having lived among the Fae, Tiger Lily had fine stories of her own. Everyone took a turn. Rumple, young as he was, was a gifted storyteller already. Everyone found themselves listening intently. 

When the night was done, the Hatters insisted everyone stay until morning. It was a happy thought to not have to travel on Samhain night. With one last soul cake each, everyone turned in. Rumple was warm and content in his makeshift bed near the fire. He was with his true family. Any ghosts of the past could stay where they were. He wasn't going to let himself be troubled when he was surrounded by people who loved him. No evil spirit could harm him as long as he had them.


End file.
